


The Whole Mistletoe Thing

by Basched



Series: Thundershield Advent [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger's party, Drinking, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Thundershield Advent, Tony's decorating spree, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little plant incites a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole Mistletoe Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's Thundershield's Advent. 
> 
> Wanted to write so much more than this, but here we go. A little Thundershieldy goodness. Do enjoy. 
> 
> Not beta'd. 
> 
> \---------

Thor knew the tradition.

Tony was going over the top by placing the plants all over the Avenger’s complex, especially in the doorways. He was rambling on about why he was doing it, unaware that Thor was calmly restraining from correcting him. 

This kissing beneath the mistletoe was hardly a Christmas tradition, but seeing the happy and mischievous look in his friend’s eyes, Thor kept silent. Thor nodded and said _“oh really?”_ and _“how interesting”_ at all the right points in Tony’s long winded speech and when the others joined in on the storytelling, recalling their own experiences with the mistletoe, Thor found himself really enjoying their tales.

“So people have to kiss every time they pass beneath them?” Thor asked, further pretending his ignorance as he sipped his beer, watching Tony stick another decorated ball of mistletoe and red ribbons over the doorway to the lab. 

“Yeah!”

“It has to be on the lips too.” Rhodey added. 

“So it is your intention to have everyone kiss?” Thor asked again when Tony got down from the ladder to pick up his beer. “On the lips?” 

That comment was met with some groans of disapproval and jest from most of the others. They clearly hated Tony’s idea and had done since he started his decorating spree. 

Tony nodded and looked disapprovingly at everyone slouched on the couches. “Of course. Why not?”

“Do you really need a reason?” Sam Wilson said, shaking his head. “It’s so tacky! Right Steve?”

Steve was startled when Sam nudged him. “So tacky. Yeah.”

Thor didn’t get the impression that Steve thought that. Before Sam had elbowed him in the ribs, as the others had been recounting their own ‘kisses under the mistletoe’ stories, Steve had been distant and quiet. Remembering his own? Or was there something else? 

“I’m not kissing you Stark.” Maria Hill said, then she, Pepper, Helen and Natasha nodded in agreement and clinked their bottles of beer together. 

Tony pouted and turned Rhodes. 

“I may be your best friend, but I’m not kissing you either.” The colonel replied, grinning. 

“You guys are no fun!” 

Everyone rose their glasses and bottles. They cheered as if Tony’s remark had been a toast of some kind, but Tony joined in and the drinks kept on going. 

The evening wore on and as the alcohol was consumed, the idea of kissing under the mistletoe didn’t seem a bad thing. There were polite kisses on cheeks when people passed, (Wanda blushed a lot when Vision curiously gave her his first peck on her cheek) and there were some smooches on mouths. The inebriated states soon meant that gender didn’t matter either. 

After Clint had been grabbed by Natasha and ‘dipped’ in her arms as she kissed him very passionately, Tony did the same to Bruce and there was much cheering, applause and laughing. When Pepper and Maria both left to use the toilet and passed underneath the mistletoe at the same time, the sounds of smooching lips made them both roll their eyes, but then they smiled and kissed anyway. It lasted a little longer than any of the two women anticipated and there were more cheers and laughter because of it. 

Whenever Thor walked underneath any of the mistletoe, if someone was there with him and much to the annoyance of everyone, he would take up their hands and press his lips chastely to their knuckles. He was often teased for that, but not as much as they complained about Steve. 

It didn’t go unnoticed that Steve was the only one who hadn’t kissed anyone. For most of the night he stayed on the couch and only got up when no one else was paying attention. He was very sneaky that way, but Thor expected that of him. Steve was the only other person the alcohol wasn’t affecting (even Vision with his synthesised body and Infinity mind stone was acting a little tipsy) but Steve was relaxed and comfortable in his sobriety just as Thor was. He greatly amused in the silly antics of the others. 

If anyone complained openly about why he wasn’t taking part, Steve would reply with a shrug of his shoulders and smirk as he drank some more of his beer. He didn’t rise to the friendly taunts. 

By the end of the evening, the supply of beers and other drinks (including the gross ones no one really liked) were drained, those who managed and were able to go off to their beds, did. Tony, Rhodes and Banner had passed out by the piano, their playing and singing thankfully reduced to soft gentle snores. 

Thor took it upon himself to make sure everyone was alright and when he escorted Vision back to his own quarters and checked the being was okay, he went back to his own room. 

His drunk Midgardian friends were very different from his drunk Asgardian friends. It was a nice change to see the silliness of them and hear their banter. It was a curiously strange but welcome change to not have any physical fights break out, though a few very nearly did, especially when it came to Clint wanting to shoot apples off people’s heads using his bow and arrow.

Any property damage was not caused by swords and bare fists. The damage was only spilled drinks and food, along with a couple of broken glass tables and lamps when someone wasn’t looking where they were going. There were a few arrow holes in the wall and broken remains of apples too. 

Thor was about to settle down for the night. He undressed down to his Midgardian boxers (which were so comfy) and had just scrunched his hair up into a bun when there was a knock at his door. 

It was 6am in the morning. He wasn’t sure who would possibly be calling to him at this time, but he fathomed it would be Vision, who no doubt wanted to understand more about being drunk. He got a pleasant surprise when he opened the door and there was Steve. 

“Captain.” A wide joyful smile spread across Thor’s face. “This is a surprise. How can I assist you at this hour?” 

Steve smiled back and took in a couple of deep breaths before talking. 

“Y’know, I never took much stock in the whole mistletoe thing.” He said. “It’s just a hemi parasite plant with poisonous fruit and yet it’s been venerated in so many cultures and beliefs. Before I had the serum… no girl ever wanted a kiss from me. They would take one look at me and walk away, disgusted at the thought of it, but it didn’t matter, not to me any way. When I became Captain America, it was a whole different ball game. The girls in the chorus line, the women I met on all the tours, they sought every opportunity to get me under this stuff and I wanted none of it. Heck, it made me hide to avoid them! It pissed me off that just because of my change, that I was taller and more muscular, fitter... that women wanted to kiss me. It was all down to my looks... and it didn't sit right with me. Last night though, was a laugh… I didn’t want to join in on that because tradition said I _had_ to. A plant is not going to dictate to me who I must make peace with, who I must kiss. If I’m ever to kiss someone, it will be because I’d want to kiss them… it would mean something to me and to... _him._ ”

Thor understood. He was about to say something when he saw that Steve was looking up above their heads. When Thor leaned back and saw the ball of mistletoe above, he sighed and shook his head. 

“Tony…” 

It dawned on him what Steve meant seconds before he felt a hand press to his face. Nails scraped his beard and a mouth touched against his own in a deep and tender kiss. Thor tensed at first but when Steve’s other hand rested on his hip and his fingers caressed over Thor’s bare skin, he eased and sank into the kiss, motioning his mouth against Steve’s with the same longing and tenderness he was being given.

The coaxing touch of Steve’s tongue against Thor’s made him hum with pleasure. His hands instinctively rested on Steve’s back and he received back a happy murmur of approval through the kiss before their slow tender rhythm quickened. Steve staggered them against the door frame, he pressed his body against Thor’s and all of their hands began to roam over one another with uncontrollable curiosity and excitement. 

The tie in Thor’s hair was pulled free which spilled loose his blonde tangled locks and an arousing exhilarating warmth radiated over Thor’s skin when Steve fisted a handful of it and pulled. 

Eventually both of them needed to breathe and when there was a sharp snap of the boxer elastic against Thor’s skin, they broke apart, breathless but smiling with wet swollen lips. Thor saw the redness caused by his beard on Steve’s face and went to reach out and touch it, to sooth the raw sting he must be feeling, but Steve took hold of his hand and squeezed it, wiping his mouth with the back of his other hand. 

“I have wanted to do that for a long time.” Steve dropped Thor’s hand and leaned back in to place a single kiss to Thor’s cheek. Thor angled his head to catch Steve’s mouth and again they began to kiss, slowly and sensually, savouring the feel and taste of each other. 

“I’m glad you finally decided to act.” Thor murmured through their mouths. 

Steve moaned. “Yeah. Me too.”


End file.
